Huntress
by Wings of the Raven
Summary: Isabella's been on the run. She has been cursed by her mother, Gaia with the position of Eternal Warrior. After the death of her only companion  which really was her fault  she joins the Hunt. No Thaila. Loosely based on PJO.


**Huntress**

_**A/N: So this obviously not Elements. She left me a few messages to post this up, and then I have about the next few chapters on her computer. I'll get her to email me her updates whenever possible… I hope it's not too short. Tell me if it is, and I'll relay her the message. Read. Review. Enjoy! J.**_

Chapter One

Keep running. Don't stop. Run. Run. Run. That's all that was running through my head as I sprinted at top speed down the tunnel, keeping my eyes fixed on the tiny spot of light. Every step I took was painful, every breath was agony. But I didn't stop running. I could hear the light footsteps behind me, which made me push myself even harder, straining every muscle in my body to go faster than I already was. I just needed to be rid of this damned tunnel, and I'd be home free. I didn't take the chance to look behind me; one single misstep, and I'd be done for. The light wasn't getting any bigger, and I couldn't keep up this pace for any longer. I'd been running for too long. Maybe it was time for me to stop, to succumb…I heard that soothing voice in my head, gently telling me to stop, to slow down for just second to catch my breath. If I hadn't been so utterly exhausted, mentally and physically, I probably wouldn't have given in that voice. But I did. And slowly, my footsteps slowed before I stopped straight out, falling on the cool ground. I lay there, gasping like a fish above water, when a young girl about twelve looked down at me, a smile on her pretty face. "Welcome to the hunt daughter of Gaia."

My name is Isabella Rose, eternal warrior, master of the wind, maker of fire, water summoner, creator of metal, daughter of the Earth Mother, Gaia. What a title. Too bad that's not all it is. To most, it would be a blessing. But to me, it's a curse. I never asked to be 'blessed' with my power of the elements. I never asked to be 'gifted' with 'human minds' as…._**he**_ used to call it. I didn't ask to have a prophecy written about me, not to mention the first Great Prophecy in more than a millennium, AND not to mention that only I and Lord Apollo know about. I didn't ask to fall in love with the wrong person. I didn't ask for my best friend to die because of what I did. But then again, does anyone ever ask to be these things? And it's all in the past. Memories were created for a single reason. _To be forgotten... _

I'd failed. It may not make sense to you, but I was running from the hunt because the prophecy was about a child of Mother Earth, the last one to be exact, whose oath was to be not only the single strand that held her to life, but her demise. I knew this even as I spoke the words, my right hand raised high, the other resting on a silver chain that had a single charm on it: a crescent moon. As the last word had left my mouth, I swear on the moon I now served under that I saw something flicker in Artemis' eyes. It was gone as soon as I saw it, and she smiled warmly at me. I knelt, and as she put the chain around my neck, she pressed her lips against my thick, curling brown hair. "Welcome my huntress." She whispered to me, signaling for me to stand. I bowed and murmured a blessing before standing. The goddess waved her hands, and my hair was immediately adorned with a glowing circlet. A bow and arrow appeared in my hands, feeling as if they were made to be held by me. And they were. Artemis turned her back and returned to her tent, while the other huntresses gathered around me excitedly. Apparently their numbers had not grown in a while. A tall girl with long auburn curls introduced herself first. Her name was Emiline D'Orsay; lieutenant of the Hunt. Instead of the circlet, glittery braided strands made a harsh contrast in the earthy red. She spoke in a heavy accent; her deep green eyes could be described as protective and nurturing, but to me they seemed scrutinizing and aggressive. I made a movement to remove the ribbons from my hair, but Emiline's face clouded over and she reached out a hand to stop me. "Thy immortality lies in thee circlet. To remove thy crown of honor is to refuse immortality." I jerked my hands away, "Don't want to do that now, do I?" I muttered half to myself. The rest of the girls twittered excitedly, but were silent as Emiline spoke again. "Daughter of Hecate. "She offered me a half smile, which I returned gingerly. She pointed out the rest of the girls by rank, and they introduced themselves.

"Amy Talens, daughter of Apollo, healer."

"Jaylene Silay, daughter of Hermes, runner."

"Sarah Fleete, daughter of Athena, strategist.

"Marie Noire, daughter of Zeus." She didn't state her position, but her silvery braids spoke for her. She was the second lieutenant. Her blue eyes were heavily lidded, and she wore a black jacket over her hunter's clothes, complete with the whole biker cliché; chains, and rips, the whole nine yards. She glared at me for a moment before turning around, muttering darkly. I raised my eyebrows at her, turning away to listen to the rest of the huntresses introduce them.

I could feel someone watching me. I turned around, straight into pair of clear blue eyes, not unlike those of Marie. But as I took her in, I realized there was no way they were the same person, or even siblings. Though Marie was no ugly duckling, this girl wore lighter make-up, and her skin was tanner, as if she spent most of her time in the sun. Her pin straight blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail; but her hair still reached the bottom on her back. She was petite, but instead of looking fragile, she was lithe and athletic. She wore a similar circlet as I did, but hers was interwoven with pink. If she was beautiful before, now she was gorgeous as she smiled shyly at me. "Hello Isabella. I'm Bethany, daughter of Aphrodite."

I was shocked for only a moment before I recovered. I nodded not unkindly to her, but I was sure that she saw the question that lay in my eyes. A wry smile crossed her face, and I knew that my assumption had been correct. "I know it seems ironic, but I have my own reasons for being here. As you do no doubt." Her eyes flashed playfully. "I won't ask if you don't." I swallowed. Who knew a daughter of Aphrodite could look so threatening? I liked her for that. The rest of the girls wandered off, no longer interested. I stayed near Bethany, who directed me around camp, showing me various things. "This is our tent." She pointed out a slivery blue tent with a white dove emblazoned on the side. "We can add your symbol on it right now." She turned to me, questioning me silently. I shrugged. "What is the sign of Gaia?" I asked sullenly. "I don't mind the dove; it can represent both of us." I ducked inside, leaving Bethany outside, confused. She didn't understand the complicated relationship my mother I and shared. Gaia hadn't been included in the pact of the gods when it was said that they were not allowed to be directly related with their offspring. I had known Gaia. Or I thought I had.

I got used to living with other people again. It could be said that it was nice having more than just the wind to talk to, and that my meals were more than just a rabbit I had caught and stuck over the fire. Bethany became my constant companion, along with Sarah of Athena. I didn't realize how close I was growing to the both of them until one night I had a dream about him. _Dylan._ I haven't said his name since the day he died. I didn't realize how much I missed him until I awoke from the dream gasping for breath. I'd sworn not to get close to anyone else as we had been, but I wasn't. Beth, Sarah and I could never the same bond that Dylan and I had shared. Never again.

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. I just lay in the darkness, gazing up at the barely visible outline of the moon. I guess I may have dozed off sometime before daybreak, and it seemed like only a few seconds before I heard Beth sit up in her cot. I closed my eyes; not wanting to be questioned what I was doing up at this hour. She stood up, and scuffled around the tent rather noisily, and I opened my eyes just a crack to see what she was doing. She heard the movement from my cot, and I quickly closed my eyes again, feigning sleep. She turned away, satisfied, only to start clicking a pen endless and rocking back and forth on her cot. It finally drove me insane, and I sat up non to quietly. She didn't seem to notice. I changed out of my tank top and shorts into my hunters' uniform. My clothes were adorned with green and gold shimmery thread; Beth's pink and red, Sarah blue and grey on the silver. She still had there, staring blankly at the tent wall. "Beth….Bethany!" I hissed at her, not wanting to wake the rest of the peaceful camp. When she didn't respond to me, I puckered my lips and blew softly in her general direction. A great gust of wind rushed at her, and she finally looked up at me, surprised. "Did I wake you?"

"Naw Bethany, I just like being awake before the sun god's chariot is even nearing the horizon. " I replied sarcastically. Her eyes lit up at this though, and I knew the sarcasm had gone far above her head. "That's it Bells! It's just that Apollo is coming to visit for the next week, and he won't stop hitting on me! I know that's he's superhot but I'm a huntress! Doesn't he understand?" She started pacing so she didn't see my face cloud over. My spear appeared in my hands, flaming as usual, and my new bow strapped onto my back, a quiver of silver arrows beside it. I could feel the fire in the depths of my very soul, and knew that I had to leave. "I-I'm going to…I'll be back before nightfall." Or after it, I added silently. She was too busy arguing with a chair in the corner. Okay….

I cursed in Greek as I stepped out of the tent. The sun was slowly creeping above the mountains, casting a light pinkish glow about the world. As I stole through the nearly silent camp, I heard voices stirring in the brisk morning air. I stopped for only a moment, to listen in, and I heard that they were talking about me. "…New huntress. Her name's Isabella Rose, daughter of G-…" My steps were silent, but he wasn't the all-seeing god for nothing. Before I even took two steps away from the voices he turned, eyes unbelieving. "Terra, daughter of Gaia. It's been too long."


End file.
